


Piątek trzynastego

by juana_a



Series: Piątek trzynastego [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Time Travel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pewnego pięknego poranka w piatek trzynastego Bruce znajduje w swoim salonie niebieską budkę telefoniczną. to może oznaczać tylko kłopoty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piątek trzynastego

**Author's Note:**

> tekst powstał podczas fikatonu 6 na community multifandom_pl

Bruce nigdy nie wstawał przed dwunastą. Chyba że wymagał tego lunch z Jimem, albo jakieś absolutnie nieprzekładalne spotkanie z burmistrzem. Ewentualnie kawa, którą Alfred czasem przynosił o trzy godziny za wcześnie. Bruce był pewien, że robi to specjalnie. W końcu to Alfred. Zmuszenie go do wstawania o szóstej kwalifikowało się jako próba samobójcza.

Tego szczególnego poranka (piątek trzynastego, dlaczego to zawsze musi być piątek trzynastego?) obudził go dziwny, powtarzający się z narastającą głośnością, dziwnie znajomy, denerwujący dźwięk. Leżący obok Jim mruknął coś przez sen i przekręcił się na drugi bok, przy okazji zabierając dla siebie większość kołdry. Bruce nakrył głowę poduszką i próbował go zignorować. Dźwięk, nie Jima. Najwyraźniej poskutkowało, bo po kilku powtórzeniach zapadła błoga cisza. Którą kilka sekund później przerwało skrzypnięcie, zirytowany głos i trzaśnięcie. Prawdopodobnie drzwi. Dźwięk powrócił. Bruce otworzył jedno oko i zerknął na Jima spod poduszki, ale ten nawet się nie poruszył. Dziwne. Zwykle budził go najmniejszy szelest. Gdyby Bruce miał siłę i leżał w innej pozycji, mógłby wzruszyć ramionami, ale to wymagało wysiłku. O szóstej rano nie powinno wymagać się od ludzi niczego, zwłaszcza wysiłku. Zacisnął mocno oczy i wrócił do ignorowania.

Najwyraźniej był to najskuteczniejszy sposób, bo kilka sekund później znowu zapanowała cisza. Bruce ułożył się wygodniej i już prawie zasypiał z powrotem, kiedy wszystko zaczęło się od nowa, tym razem jakby bliżej. A właściwie całkiem blisko, gdyby mógł myśleć, pomyślałby, że dochodzi z jego własnego salonu. Dźwięk zamilkł i znowu skrzypnęły drzwi.

— No, tak lepiej — dobiegło z salonu i Bruce otworzył oczy. Głos był męski i zdecydowanie znajomy, ale nie mógł go skojarzyć z niczym konkretnym. Poza irytującym dźwiękiem, oczywiście. Ale o szóstej rano nie powinno się wymagać od ludzi kojarzenia faktów.

— Wow, to się nazywa widok — odezwał się drugi głos, tym razem kobiecy, znowu znajomy i wyraźnie powiązany z dźwiękiem i męskim głosem sprzed chwili.

— Co, do cholery? — mruknął Bruce, wyplątując się z pościeli i wstając z łóżka. Gdzieś między nim a drzwiami udało mu się znaleźć szlafrok, co zdecydowanie należało policzyć mu na plus. Ewentualnie Alfredowi, ale o tym akurat wolał nie myśleć.

Wszedł do salonu z na wpół otwartymi oczami, gotowy zrobić awanturę temu… komukolwiek, kto budzi go o takiej porze. Nietoperze to stworzenia nocy, szósta nie jest nocą. Poza tym, ostrzegał, budzenie o szóstej, próba samobójcza, tak?

— Mam tylko trzy pytania — powiedział, wchodząc. Właściwie, nie wiedział jeszcze, do kogo mówi, bo świat był przesłonięty gęstą mgłą, ale to akurat nie miało większego znaczenia. — Kim jesteście? Co tu, do cholery, robicie? I czy wiecie, która jest, na litość boską, godzina? Zacznijcie od ostatniego pytania — dodał, przecierając oczy. Wiedział, że to absolutnie nie sprawi, że będzie wyglądał groźniej (jak ktoś w szlafroku może wyglądać groźnie?), ale musiał poprawić sobie widoczność.

Zmienił zdanie, jak tylko zobaczył niebieską policyjną budkę telefoniczną.

*

Niebieskie budki telefoniczne nie pojawiają się w salonach ot tak. W zasadzie niebieskie budki telefoniczne nie pojawiają się salonach w ogóle. Chyba że jako element dekoracyjny, w końcu ludzie bywają dziwni, ale nie pojawiają się w nich niespodziewanie i bez ostrzeżenia o szóstej rano. Pierwszą rzeczą, o jakiej Bruce pomyślał (poza tym, że potrzebuje kawy, oczywiście), było, że Alfred miał rację, ogląda za dużo seriali. Później stwierdził, że może to tylko bardzo dziwny sen i spróbował się obudzić. Zabolało. Zastanowił się, czy poprzedniej nocy nikt go nie otruł, ale nie przypominał sobie niczego, co do otrucia byłoby chociaż podobne. Postawił na poranną halucynację. Co prowadziło do tego, że potrzebował kawy. Już prawie się odwrócił, już prawie zrobił krok w stronę kuchni, krok bliżej w stronę ekspresu do kawy, kiedy długie palce zacisnęły się na jego dłoni.

— Witam, panie Wayne. Jest szósta rano, wpadliśmy na kawę, to jest Rose Tyler, ja jestem Doktor, a to jest TARDIS. Niezmiernie miło pana poznać — powiedział szczupły mężczyzna z najszerszym uśmiechem i największym bałaganem na głowie, jaki Bruce kiedykolwiek widział. Co nie pomagało. Zwłaszcza, że Bruce znał zarówno ten bałagan, jak i ten uśmiech. I tę cholerną niebieską budkę telefoniczną.

— Za dużo seriali — jęknął, zamknął oczy i przetarł je jeszcze raz. Rose przyglądała mu się z rozbawieniem. — Potrzebuję kawy — dodał i odwrócił się w stronę kuchni.

— Też poproszę — powiedział Doktor, siadając na kanapie.

— Cokolwiek — odpowiedział, wchodząc do kuchni i włączając ekspres do kawy. Nadal miał nadzieję, że to poranne halucynacje, które znikną, jak tylko napije się kawy. Podstawił kubek i nieprzytomnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w spływający do niego życiodajny napój.

Stawiał właśnie drugi kubek na blacie, kiedy do kuchni wszedł Gordon, ziewając rozdzierająco. Wyjął mu kubek z dłoni i pocałował lekko. Bruce spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany, znowu włączają ekspres, tak na wszelki wypadek, jakby ci dwoje okazali się jednak być prawdziwi.

— Widziałeś? — zapytał niewyraźnie Jima i machnął w stronę salonu.

— Niebieską budkę telefoniczną i jakąś parę w salonie? — zapytał Jim, pijąc swoją kawę. — Widziałem.

— I? To wszystko? Widziałem? — O szóstej rano Bruce miał zdecydowanie zbyt mało cierpliwości. Można spokojnie uznać to za jeden z powodów, dla których zwykle o tej porze spał. Przynajmniej nie było ofiar, czego dzisiaj, niestety, nie mógł zagwarantować.

— Myślałem, że ich zaprosiłeś — Jim tylko wzruszył ramionami. Bruce przeciwnie, jemu opadły. — Ale racja, nie zapraszasz do domu ludzi z niebieskimi budkami telefonicznymi.

— Nie zapraszam ludzi do domu na szóstą rano — sprostował Bruce, Jim przytaknął.

— To kim są? Pytałeś ich?

— Doktor, Rose Tyler i TARDIS.

— Co?

— TARDIS. Ta niebieska budka telefoniczna.

— Ooookay — powiedział Jim ostrożnie, z wyraźnym podtekstem „na pewno dobrze się czujesz, Bruce?”. — A są z…?

— Z serialu.

— …

— Naprawdę! BBC produkuje serial _Doctor Who_. Bardzo dobry zresztą. Tylko zwykle kręcą go w Cardiff.

— Podpisałeś z nimi jakiś kontrakt, albo coś? Będą coś kręcić w Gotham? — Gordon próbował znaleźć jakiś trop, cokolwiek, co mogłoby to wyjaśnić.

— Nie przypominam sobie. I nie mam pojęcia, co się dzieje i skąd oni się tu wzięli.

— Z Francji, osiemnasty wiek — powiedział Doktor, wchodząc do kuchni. — A nie, właściwie to ostatnio to pięćdziesiąty pierwszy wiek, gdzieś w kosmosie, ale wolałem Francję.

Bruce spojrzał na Gordona, jakby chciał powiedzieć „ha!”. Jim uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem.

— To był czwarty odcinek drugiego sezonu. Mój ulubiony — powiedział Bruce, podając mu kawę. — Ale to nie było ostatnio.

— A, tak, serial. Ludzie są niesamowici, prawda? — odpowiedział Doktor ze swoim najszerszym uśmiechem.

— Ja muszę iść do pracy — powiedział nagle Gordon, jakby zdecydowanie nie chciał wiedzieć więcej.

*

Poszli z Gordonem. Wszyscy troje. Rose powiedziała, że jak już są w Gotham, to ona chce zobaczyć Jokera. Doktor stwierdził, że to nienajlepszy pomysł, Bruce dodał, że cholerna racja, a Gordon, żeby nawet nie prosiła o to drugi raz. Poza tym, wyglądało na to, że oboje wiedzą, że jest Batmanem, Rose wspominała coś o jakimś komiksie, ale wolał nie pytać. Czasem nadmiar informacji szkodzi. W każdym razie niektórym. Montoya zdecydowanie do nich nie należała, co w sumie było najlepszym wydarzeniem tego dnia, bo Rose i Doktor zniknęli z nią na kilka godzin, bo postanowiła oprowadzić ich po MCU. Bruce nigdy nie sądził, że może to zająć kilka godzin, ale znowu, wolał nie pytać.

W południe Doktor wszedł do gabinetu Gordona, przerywając im pasjonującą rozmowę o kajdankach, i oświadczając, że muszą natychmiast pojechać do Grant Parku, bo jakieś zawirowania czasowe, pola magnetyczne, czary—mary, cuda niewidy, Bruce po raz kolejny wolał nie wiedzieć. Mógł sobie poradzić z ich obecnością w swoim życiu (przez jeden dzień i ani sekundy dłużej), ale wolał pozostać nieuświadomiony co do przyczyn takiego stanu rzeczy. Bez słowa, bez widocznych oznak choćby najmniejszej emocji, czując na sobie zaniepokojony wzrok Gordona, sięgnął na biurko po leżący tam telefon komórkowy i zadzwonił po Alfreda.

*

Po tym, co wydarzyło się w Grant Parku, Bruce zaczął wątpić w swoje zdrowie psychiczne. Co prawda zarówno Alfred, jak i Gordon, co jakiś czas wspominali coś o tym, że jak ktoś przebiera się za nietoperza, to nie może być do końca normalny, ale nigdy nie traktował tego zbyt poważnie. Zdecydował, że teraz zacznie. Jak tylko ten straszny dzień się skończy (oczywiście, piątek trzynastego, kto w ogóle wymyślił, żeby piątki mogły wypadać trzynastego, albo trzynasty mógł wypadać w piątek, co?), podaruje sobie nocny patrol, Jim pomoże mu się zrelaksować, wyśpi się, a rano… po południu znaczy, pójdzie do psychiatry.

W Grant Parku nie było zbyt wielu ludzi. Dzień był zimny i ponury, lekcje w szkołach jeszcze trwały, a przerwy na lunch nikt nie spędzał w parku, kiedy akurat padał deszcz. Wysiedli z samochodu, zanim Alfred zdążył podać komukolwiek parasol, Doktor był już w połowie alejki. Bruce wzruszył ramionami, i poszedł za Doktorem.

— Ha! To tutaj! — powiedział z ekscytacją Doktor, stając na środku jednego z trawników. Rose uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

— Cieszymy się — powiedział apatycznie Bruce.

— Czy chcemy wiedzieć, co tutaj? — zapytał Gordon, spoglądając na Doktora z zaniepokojeniem. Będziemy potrzebować wsparcia?

— Nie — Doktor machnął ręką, mrużąc lekko oczy i marszcząc nos. Bruce zaczął się łapać na powtarzaniu w myślach „o, tak samo robi w serialu!”. Tak. Psychiatra. Zdecydowanie. — Panie Wayne, mógłby pan tu podejść? — zapytał Doktor, mrugając do niego. Bruce westchnął i poszedł do Doktora. — Niech pan wyciągnie przed siebie ręce. — Bruce wyciągnął przed siebie ręce. — O, doskonale, właśnie tak.

Zapadła cisza. A potem zaczęło trzeszczeć, błyskać i jakieś trzy metry nad trawnikiem uformowała się kula, z której nagle wypadli ludzie. Bruce automatycznie złapał dłoń spadającej przed nim kobiety i mocno pociągnął ją do siebie. Bez zastanowienia wziął ją na ręce, zaniósł na chodnik i postawił. A zaraz potem znowu o tym pomyślał.

— Za dużo seriali, tak? — zapytał Gordon, patrząc na niego z rozbawieniem.

— To nie jest zabawne, Jim — Bruce zrobił obrażoną minę i już miał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale właśnie minął go rozwścieczony mężczyzna w czerwonym płaszczu, z długim, ciężkim i ostrym mieczem, więc nie powiedział nic.

— Jak tylko uda nam się wrócić, zabiję Merlina — powiedział. Bardzo przekonująco. Bruce uwierzył mu od razu.

— Dlaczego Merlina? — zapytała kobieta, unosząc brwi.

— Bo zwykle kłopoty to jego wina.

— Prawda — powiedział Bruce, zanim zdążył pomyśleć. Mężczyzna odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i zmrużył oczy.

— Nie mam pojęcia, kim jesteś, ale wyglądasz na kogoś z mózgiem — powiedział.

— Obawiam się, Wasza Wysokość, że dzisiaj mój mózg jest nieco zepsuty — odpowiedział Bruce, z lekkim ukłonem. Było mu już absolutnie wszystko jedno. Jutro pójdzie do psychiatry, a dzisiaj po prostu przyjmie wszystkie dziwne zdarzenia jako aksjomat. — Ale jeśli w czymś mogę służyć, to proszę się nie krępować. Jim, podaj parasol Lady Morganie.

Jim chciał nawet potrzymać parasol Morganie, ale Uther prawie wyrwał mu go z ręki, przyjrzał się, jak to dziwne urządzenie trzyma Rose i podał Morganie ramię.

— Ha! Wiedziałem, że są razem! — powiedział Bruce szeptem, Jim ukrył twarz w dłoniach. — Tak, wiem, Jim. Psychiatra. Jutro. Obiecuję.

— Pójdę z tobą — zaoferował się Jim.

*

Pojechali do apartamentu. Miał nadzieję, że poczęstuje wszystkich obiadem, dobrym winem, a potem się pożegnają i wyślą Doktora i Rose z Merlinem i Utherem do Camelot, a potem do szesnastowiecznych Włoch, albo na planetę X w galaktyce Y, w którymkolwiek świecie, w jakimkolwiek wieku, nie sprawiało mu to szczególnej różnicy. Był to prosty i nieskomplikowany plan, nie wymagający nawet wielu czynności i myślenia. Ale, oczywiście, coś musiało pójść nie tak.

Po drodze był wypadek. Trzynaście wypadków, właściwie (piątek trzynastego, to wszystko wina piątku trzynastego!). Objazdy i korki zajęły im mnóstwo czasu (Bruce chciał zadzwonić po helikopter, ale Doktor mu nie pozwolił, tłumacząc, że dla Uthera i Morgany wystarczającym szokiem są samochody) i kiedy w końcu byli już tylko trzy przecznice od apartamentowca, było już zupełnie ciemno. Przez chwilę, bo zaraz potem tuż przed nimi nad ziemią uformowała się błyszcząca powierzchnia, trochę przypominająca zwierciadło, z której wypadły nagle dwie młode kobiety z kołkami w dłoniach. Alfred gwałtownie zahamował. Bruce jęknął.

— Znowu? — mruknął zrezygnowany Jim. Bruce tylko ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Doktor z uśmiechem wysiadł z samochodu.

— No, nareszcie dziewczyny, już myślałem, że się dzisiaj nie zjawicie!

— Eeee, tak, jesteśmy. Gdziekolwiek jesteśmy — odpowiedziała ubrana na czarno brunetka.

— Gotham City — powiedział Bruce, wychylając się z samochodu i machając im z rezygnacją. — Bruce Wayne — przedstawił się, bo tak wypadało.

— Uuuu… Słyszysz, Buff? Batman we własnej osobie — gwizdnęła. Blondynka spojrzała na niego z lekkim zainteresowaniem. Bruce był pewien, że komiksy, o których wspominała Rose, mają z tym coś wspólnego.

— Kto? — zapytała Morgana, patrząc pytająco na Bruce’a.

— Nie pytaj — powiedziała z przekonaniem Rose.

— Faith. Jestem fanką — podeszła do niego i podała mu dłoń.

— Wiem. O tej części z Faith, nie z fanką.

— O, jestem sławna — rzuciła z uśmiechem. Buffy prychnęła i wyglądało na to, że chce o coś zapytać, ale w tym samym momencie w wąskiej, bocznej uliczce rozległ się hałas i wysoki pisk.

— Zdaje się, że to wasz wampir — powiedział Bruce, wskazując na uliczkę. — Tak? — spojrzał na Doktora.

— Nie widzę innego celu ich obecności tutaj — odpowiedział Doktor. — Chyba że chciały cię poznać — dodał po chwili zastanowienia.

— Mogłyśmy chcieć — przytaknęła Faith, patrząc z zastanowieniem na Bruce’a. Gordon i Buffy prychnęli w tym samym momencie.

— Idziemy — powiedziała Buffy, łapiąc Faith za nadgarstek i ciągnąc ją w stronę uliczki.

*

To był bardzo długi i bardzo zły piątek trzynastego, myślał Bruce kładąc się wreszcie na łóżku z ciężkim westchnieniem. Po pokonaniu wampirów Faith wprosiła się na kolację (tak jakby wcale nie miał ich zamiaru zaprosić, oczywiście, że miał zamiar, nie miał za bardzo wyboru), twierdząc, że po walce z wampirami robi się wściekle głodna. Bruce nie miał zamiaru pytać Doktora, dlaczego nie mógł sam zająć się tymi wampirami (mógł), po dzisiejszym dniu naprawdę utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że nadmiar wiedzy szkodzi. Bardzo.

Całą sytuacją najbardziej zachwycony był Alfred. Co prawda trzynaście wypadków jednak go trochę zirytowało, ale obiad i Faith z Morganą (Bruce nadal nie mógł zrozumieć, o co właściwie chodzi z tymi butami, w średniowieczu takich nie mieli) próbujące na siłę poderwać Bruce’a, który miał ochotę zniknąć, zdecydowanie go bawiły. Plus, miał dodatkową rozrywkę w postaci zazdrosnych Gordona, Uthera i Buffy, rozbawionych i bez przerwy gadających Doktora i Rose. Tak, dla Alfreda był to zdecydowanie udany wieczór.

Faith wcale nie miała ochoty jeszcze wracać, ale Doktor w końcu zlitował się nad zdrowiem psychicznym Bruce’a i chyba postanowił ocalić jakieś jego resztki (jakby jeszcze było co ratować), bo kazał się wszystkim pożegnać i zaprosił ich na pokład (tak, Bruce był w TARDIS, powiedział, że mu się należy i nikt nie miał zamiaru protestować).

— I to wszystko? — zapytał z ulgą Bruce. Doktor przytaknął z uśmiechem. — To po to tu byłeś? Żeby ich wszystkich pozbierać i odwieźć do domu?

— Ha! Widzisz, jednak nie zepsułem ci tego mózgu do końca — ucieszył się Doktor i zmierzwił Bruce’owi włosy. Gordon zakaszlał.

A potem zniknęli. Z irytującym dźwiękiem, który teraz był najpiękniejszą muzyką, jaką Bruce był sobie w stanie wyobrazić. W apartamencie zapanowała błoga cisza. Nie minęła nawet minuta, kiedy obaj znaleźli się w sypialni, co nie zdarzało się zbyt często. Zwykle sypialnia była po prostu za daleko.

Usłyszeli to, jak ściągał Jimowi krawat, a Jim rozpinał ostatni guzik jego koszuli. Zastygli w przerażeniu.

— Znowu? — jęknął Bruce i oświadczył, że on to ignoruje, nie wstaje. Gordon wzruszył ramionami i zdjął mu koszulę z ramion. Dokładnie w tym samym momencie, kiedy do pokoju weszła Faith.

— Ha! Wiedziałam — powiedziała i zrobiła zdjęcie. — Dzięki. I proszę. — Podała Gordonowi kołek. — Na pamiątkę — dodała i wyszła z sypialni.

Przez chwilę w sypialni panowała absolutna cisza. Bruce leżał sztywno, starając się nie oddychać i zerkając lekko zaniepokojonym wzrokiem na klęczącego nad nim Gordona, ściskającego kołek w ręce. W końcu Gordon ostrożnie odłożył kołek na szafkę nocną i spojrzał poważnie na Bruce’a.

— Wspominałeś coś o wizycie u psychiatry, tak?


End file.
